early risers
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Gladiolus wasn't entirely surprised to wake up to humming. Whether they were in their apartment or out camping in the woods, his boyfriend had an uncanny ability to wake up earlier than him.


**Title: **early risers

**Characters/Pairings:** gladnis

**A/N:** For recipehforsuccess for the FFXV secret santa! I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary:** _Gladiolus wasn't entirely surprised to wake up to humming. Whether they were in their apartment or out camping in the woods, his boyfriend had an uncanny ability to wake up earlier than him._

…

…

…

…

Gladiolus wasn't entirely surprised to wake up to humming. Whether they were in their apartment or out camping in the woods, his boyfriend had an uncanny ability to wake up earlier than him. Always. The scent of fish sizzling over the fire and the steady chop of a knife told Gladiolus that, as usual, Ignis was making breakfast.

Well. He'd have to get up then. No point in letting the food go to waste for more sleep. Not bothering to put on a shirt, he exited the tent. The sun was too bright and he shielded his eyes with a hand. "And I thought I was an early riser."

"That's because I sleep early," Ignis pointed out, not missing a beat. Standing next to the fire on their makeshift kitchen station, he continued to chop vegetables without a pause. As expected, he was already in top form—his hair gelled into his customary spikes, a button-down shirt neatly folded to his elbows to prevent stains, and his rarely seen hiking pants.

"Not last night," Gladiolus leered, his lips curling into a smirk. With a hand raking his hair and his drawstring pants low on his hips, he knew he was the very picture of seduction.

And it never took much to rile up Ignis. His ears turned a bright red and he coughed. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Ignis cleared his throat. "Well, um. Either way, breakfast is almost ready. You should wash up."

"Right, right." Gladiolus didn't prod any further. It wouldn't do to wind him up too much. Padding closer to the cooking station, he glanced at the ingredients all neatly lined up. Eggs. Chopped peppers. Chopped onions. Cooked bacon. Ignis was making a stuffed omelette. Gladiolus snatched a piece of bacon. "Looks good."

"Not if you keep stealing my ingredients like that!" Ignis smacked his hand, forcing him to drop the bacon. "Honestly, you're worse than Prompto."

"Really?" Gladiolus raised a brow, surprised.

"He at least waits until I've finished cooking to steal." Ignis pointed a knife threateningly at him before gesturing at the nearby stream. "Now go. I'll be done by the time you get back and then you can eat."

Well, there was no fighting that. Holding his hands up in mock surrender, Gladiolus sighed. "Yes, mom."

Ignis glared at him. Laughing, Gladiolus strolled over to the river, snatching a bar of soap as he went. Their camping trips were almost always a private retreat, away from their friends and family. A time to be just the two of them, without Prompto asking a thousand questions and Noctis struggling to take care of himself.

It'd be funny to take the rich kid with them. Out here, in the wilderness, without any of the comforts of home. Noctis would suffer. It would almost be worth wasting a camping trip on it.

Almost.

The sizzle of eggs filled the air as Gladiolus returned to the campsite. Ignis was standing proudly next to the cast iron, two plates already set up with fish and chopped carrots. With a practiced hand, he flipped the thick omelette, catching it perfectly back in the iron. Carefully, he sliced the omelettes, his long fingers wrapping over the knife.

Damn, Ignis had nice hands.

Sneaking up behind his lover, he wrapped an arm around him and kissed him sloppily on the cheek.

Ignis let out a surprised squeak, almost dropping the knife. Calming his breathing, he glared at Gladiolus. "Don't surprise me like that. Not when I'm cooking, at least."

"Only time you get surprised," Gladiolus retorted with a teasing grin. He wrapped his arms around Ignis's waist, resting his chin on his partner's shoulder. "Too fixated on the food to notice me. Maybe I should be worried?"

"Only if I end up cutting myself because of you." Rolling his eyes, Ignis set down his knife. He frowned, reaching up to cover Gladiolus's hand. "You can't always pout your way out of everything."

"Not everything. Just things with you," Gladiolus replied glibly.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Ignis replied dryly. Looking up, he shot him a withering glare. "Don't do it again."

With a mockingly serious expression, Gladiolus nodded his head. "Right. I won't."

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying?" Ignis sighed, but he was smiling and clearly not as angry as he was trying to act. He rapped Gladiolus's wrist. "Now, breakfast is cooling and we still have a long hike ahead of us. I don't want to get caught in the dark before we return to camp."

"Guess you're right." Reluctantly, Gladiolus loosened his grip. They really didn't want to get caught hiking out here after dark, not with all the unmarked forest trails. "I'll make sure we're back before nightfall."

"Really?" Ignis raised a brow as he turned around to face him.

"Really," Gladiolus promised. Unable to resist, he leaned next to Ignis's head, his lips almost brushing the shell of his ear. "I have better things to do then."

Ignis blushed a dark red. Really, it was too easy.


End file.
